El comienzo
by fernanbda
Summary: De pronto me encontraba flotando a la deriva y al verla. Un nuevo lazo apareció. Uno que me tenia sujeto al centro del universo. De repente ya no era la gravedad la que me sostenía, sino ella Seth Clearwater


Me encontraba buscando a uno de los integrantes del Aquelarre Cullen.

Los Cullen han sido conocidos por varias partes del mundo no solo por su diferente estilo de vida, sino por tener a una niña - actualmente con apariencia adolescente - mitad mortal mitad inmortal. Cuyo nombre era Renesmee.

Y por ambas razones había tomado la decisión de unirme a ellos. Yo al igual que Renesmee; soy mitad mortal, mitad inmortal.

Mi madre murió al instante en que yo nací y fui cuidada por mi padre.

El mantenía oculta mi existencia por miedo de que me pasara algo, en ese entonces yo podia ser confundido con un niño inmortal y los Vulturis podian martarme.

Hasta hace menos de un año mi padre fue asesinado, no tengo pruebas de saber quién fue, pero tengo sospechas sobre los Vulturis.

Al morir mi padre, me quede sola, no pertenecía a ningún Aquelarre, no tenía un lugar a donde ir. Me dedique a vagar sola por el mundo, hasta que escuche de los Cullen y Renesmee.

Así que intente contactar con ellos, con la esperanza de unirme a ellos, para mi suerte me aceptaron.

Y aquí me encuentro, buscando a alguno de los Cullen.

A pesar de todas las personas que había en este lugar los pude distinguir fácilmente, piel pálida y ojos dorados. Su belleza propiamente inhumana y la gracia con la que se movían era inigualable .De todo el aquelarre solo conocía a Jasper, lo había visto junto a mi padre una vez hace bastantes años.

Y luego de varias décadas lo volvía a ver, estaba igual como lo recordaba. Estaba al lado de una chica, era un poco bajita, tenía un aspecto de duendecillo con facciones finas, su cabello era corto y rebelde, y de un negro intenso. Esa debería de ser Alice,la pareja de Jasper. Me había tomado la libertad de investigar un poco a los Cullen.

Ambos al verme se me acercaron, pude notar como unos cuantos humanos que estaban cerca de ellos quedaron deslumbrados. Alice tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Tú debes de ser Katherin- fue más una afirmación que una pregunta - Soy Alice

Me dio un gran abrazo, no estaba acostumbrada a la muestra de afecto, así que me puse tensa ante su abrazo.

-Cuidado Alice, ella no está acostumbrada a la muestra de afecto - dijo Jasper, haciendo que Alice dejara de abrazarme. Lo mire extrañada, como sabía eso - tu padre me contó sobre ti, aunque nunca menciono que eras mitad mortal - comentó sacandome de mi duda

-El solía guardar eso como secreto, por miedo de que algo me pasara. Ya saben creía que todos pensaría que era una niña inmortal y esas cosas. Ustedes lo entienden - dije. Ambos asintieron en señal que entendían - Diganme Kath, no me gusta Katherin

Nos dirigimos hacia un Mercedes, era hermoso. Mi equipaje se limitaba a una maleta y una mochila. Pusimos todo en el maletero sin problema alguno.

-Kath, te gustaría ir de compras mañana conmigo- me pregunto Alice una vez que Jasper arrancó

-Esta bien- me limite a responder, no era una fanática de las ropas, pero seguramente debería haber alguna librería cerca. Además no quería ofenderla rechazándole su invitación, despued de que su familia habia tenido la amabilidad de acogerme.w

\- No la vallas a asustar, Alice - dijo Jasper, pude percibir cierto tono de burla en ella.

El viaje fue corto a causa de que Jasper manejaba por sobre los 170 KM/H lo cual agradecí, me encantaba la velocidad. Mientras más rápido mejor.

Llegamos a un pequeño pueblo, que según me dijo Alice se llamaba Forks. Nos adentramos en el bosque por un camino sin pavimentos, pude ver una pequeña pradera, aunque tenía más parecido con un jardín.

La casa era hermosa, era antigua y elegante, estaba pintada de un blanco suave y desviado. Tenía tres pisos y era rectangular.

\- Es hermosa - dije

-Y espera a ver el interior - me dijo Alice con una sonrisa en su rostro

Caminamos hacia el porche. Y Jasper abrió la puerta mientras cargaba mi equipaje con mucha facilidad.

Por dentro era aún más asombroso. Todo estaba bien iluminado, los salones eran extensos. Pude notar que la pared que estaba al Sur había sido reemplazada por una vidriera, lo que daba una vista al bosque.

Era una hermosa vista. Bajando las escaleras pude divisar a los que creía Carlisle y Esme. Los que fundaron este aquelarre.

-Carlisle, Esme. Les presentó a Kath- me presento Alice dandon un pequeño saltito al detenerse frente a ellos, igual que una niña pequeña.

-Es un placer - ambos me dieron un apretón de manos

-El placer es todo mío. Les agradezco que me hayan aceptado como parte de su aquelarre - estaba muy agradecida sino fuera por ellos estaría sola aun.

-No hay nada que agradecer. Nos alegra tenerte aquí - dijo Esme con una voz suave.

Ella irradiaba un aura maternal, su mirada irradiaba amor. No pude evitar pensar si mi madre también tenía esa mirada.

-Donde están los demás - pregunto Jasper

-Rosalie y Emmet se han ido de viaje y dijeron que regresarian para Navidad; y Edward y Bella deben estar en camino - respondió Carlisle.

Y en efecto pude escuchar a dos personas que corrían hacia nosotros por el oeste. En menos de medio minuto ya estaban frente a nosotros.

Edward y Bella estaban sonriendo, ambos irradiaban tal felicidad que no pude evitar sonreír.

-Debes ser Kath, mucho gusto Soy Bella- me tendió la mano y yo la acepte.

-Se quien eres. Y el es Edward- dije señalándolo-

-Que pasa Edward- inquirió Jasper al ver que no respondía

\- no puedo escuchar sus pensamientos – dijo mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Es porque puedo anular los talentos de los demas- le informe

-Es por eso que no pude sentir tu estado de ánimo - hablo rápidamente Jasper

-Exacto

-Es un talento impresionante, nunca había escuchado de algo así - inquirió Carlisle

-Eso creó - no estaba acostumbrada a recibir tanta atención. Y me estaba empezando a incomodar

Estaba rodeado por los Cullen y todos tenian una mirada curiosa sobre mi.


End file.
